Alternative Route - Gohan & Friends in Middle School
by BooksForLife406
Summary: After the battle with Cell, Gohan goes to middle school with his best friends. He begins to experience what people his age are supposed to be dealing with. Meanwhile, another trouble is brewing. How long can Gohan last without, once again, being targeted just for being strong?
1. Chapter 1: The Cell Games Are Over?

**Just to let you guys know, I've made some changes. Some of them I'm going to explain in the story, so I'm not going to say them here. So, Gohan has a tail. It grew back after they wished Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu back. The rest of the changes are going to be mentioned in the story itself. Also, I apologize if anything is horribly worded, as this is my first story on Fanfiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

Gohan fell down to the ground slowly, tired after his long and sorrowful battle with Cell. He had just finished Cell off, but at the cost of his father.

The Z-Fighters raced up to the young demi-saiyan, especially two kids who were best friends with Gohan.

"Heh, look at him. I guess saving the world takes its toll on you," Piccolo commently in his usual deep voice, but he was smiling slightly. They did, after all, just save the world, and possibly the entire universe.

A young blonde girl with bright blue eyes snorted. "That's an understatement, Piccolo."

"An understatement from Piccolo, Erasa?" Krillin asked the young girl. "I think all this fighting has gone to our heads. Hey, uh, let me ask you Gohan: were you holding your power back that entire time, uh, just to scare us? 'Cause boy, it worked."

"I mean, Gohan sure does like to scare us a lot, Krillin. I wouldn't be surprised," Erasa's twin brother, Darrius, said, laughing a bit.

Gohan laughed, smiling at his friends weakly. "And about those injuries, you don't have to worry one bit Gohan! Dende will get you to feel like a million bucks," Krillin exclaimed, still laughing.

"Here, I got ya, big guy," Yamcha said to Gohan as he picked the young demisaiyan up.

Tien stepped forward a bit. "Yamcha, are you sure you wanna carry Gohan? You have a lot of wounds."

Erasa furrowed her blond eyebrows. "I agree with dad, Yamcha. You _are _injured."

Yamcha just laughed it off. "Compared to Gohan, these are just scrapes."

"If you say so," Darrius replied.

Gohan chuckled weakly and looked at Yamcha, wrapping his tail around Yamcha's arm. "Sorry.. for the... mess..." Gohan said, passing out after his sentence.

"Gohan!" Krillin, Erasa, and Darrius cried.

"He's fine," Yamcha said, smiling. "He's just exhausted."

The three sighed in relief. Tien stretched a bit and walked a few feet away.

"I'll carry Trunks and follow you to the lookout. Erasa, Darrius, are you two ok to fly?"

Erasa rolled her eyes a bit, chuckling. "Dad, we're fine. We only got to fight the Mini-Cells anyway. We're not that injured."

Tien chuckled. "If you say so, Erasa."

Krillin laughed nervously. "Alright, I'll grab 18 and we can head out."

Everyone stared at him, then just looked away. Just then, Vegeta walked up to the group and grunted, letting them know that he was ready to leave.

"Alright, let's go," Piccolo said in a way that left no room for argument.

Krillin ran back to the group, with 18 now in his arms. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and he aimed his hand at the fallen android. "Krillin, what are you doing with that... thing? Destroy her or I'll do it!" Vegeta said, glaring at the ex-munk.

"Wait! She can be good! Dr. Gero isn't controlling her anymore, so she doesn't have anyone to go to. We have to help her!" Krillin insisted.

"Ugh! Fine. Do what you want with her," Vegeta stated.

Hercule Satan stopped protecting his head from any other debris and looked around. He saw his students and the news team. '_Cell is... gone? That little boy defeat Cell by himself!'_

Then, he looked around again and saw the Z-Fighters. '_I should thank the boy. Maybe I can ask them for their names and thank them publicly._'

Hercule jogged up to the group and they all turned around so suddenly.

Vegeta growled. "What do you want, clown?"

He gulped, and tried to push his fears away. "Where's the little boy who defeat Cell?"

Yamcha cleared his throat. "He's right here. Why?"

Hercule smiled softly at the young man resting in Yamcha's arms. "I wanted to, uh, thank him, but I guess I can't. Can I have your names? I'd like to thank you on national television."

"No," they all said at once.

"We'd like to keep our privacy, Hercule," Tien admitted.

"Ah, but may I ask for your names anyway? Just to have them," Mr. Satan asked.

"Wait, Mr. Satan?" Erasa and Darrius asked, surprised.

Hercule's eyes widened. "Erasa? Darrius?"

Now it was Tien's turn for his eyes to widen. "How do you know my kids?"

"They're your kids? Well, you've done a great job at raising them," the blue-eyed man complimented.

Darrius sighed. "Dad, remember our friend Videl? He's her father."

"Oh, right, her," Tien said, blushing a bit. "Well, it's nice to meet you. They've spoken of you and Videl very highly."

"So, your names?" Hercule reminded.

So one by one everyone introduced themselves, except for the unconscious boy. "Mr. Satan," Erasa said, raising her voice a bit to get his attention. "This is our friend, Gohan. He's the one who defeated Cell."

The man sighed. "I really wish I could thank him. Anyway- WAIT! D-does Gohan have a t-tail?"

Darrius nodded and Hercule's eyes widened. "So he's a saiyan?"

Vegeta stepped forward. "How do you know about the saiyans?"

"Videl's mother is a saiyan, and Videl has a tail exactly like Gohan's."

"Who is your mate? I am Prince Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans."

Hercule gulped. "U-um, my mate is Fasha. She left soon after Videl was born, fearing that some alien named Freezer or something would come after her and destroy this planet."

Vegeta nodded. "I remember Fasha. Also, I have a feeling that your mate will be returning soon. We have defeated Frieza about 3 years ago. I do hope that your mate returns to you, clown. If she doesn't return soon, she will be in physical pain, from being away from her mate for so long."

Even though Vegeta seemed rude and had a nasty attitude, he cared for his mate and son a great deal, and wouldn't wish it upon anyone to be separated from their mates. Hercule nodded and suddenly smiled, having an idea. "I'll say I defeated Cell, along with you guys. I won't mention your names, I promise," Hercule explained. "Well, I should get going now. I hope we cross paths again, some day."

Erasa and Darrius smiled. "Bye, Mr. Satan! See you whenever school gets back into session!" they chorused.

He walked towards his group, who were just starting to come to. At that, the Z-Fighters launched themselves into the air, flying towards the Lookout.

* * *

Once they got to the Lookout, Dende ran towards them. "Gohan!" he cried out.

Yamcha carefully unwrapped Gohan's tail from around his arm, and set the demisaiyan down. Dende kneeled over Gohan, hovering his hands over his body, and began healing him. Soon after the young Namekian healed his friend, Gohan woke up, groaning. His tail began moving again, and smacked Dende in the face. Dende flew backwards a bit, and Gohan winced. "Sorry, Dende, and thanks for heal-"

He was interrupted by two blurs that smacked into him, making him slide back a little. "Hey Erasa, Darrius."

Erasa punched Gohan's shoulder. "You idiot! You worried us." She squeezed her best friend tightly. Darrius did the same, but decided not to punch his friend since he was still probably sore. Piccole cleared his throat. "Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. We need to summon Shenron."

The three 11 year olds stood up and their expressions turned serious. The Z-Fighters all exchanged glances and nodded at Dende. The young Namekian began chanting the words the brought out the dragon, and Shenron woke from his slumber. "What is your first wish?"

"We want to wish back everyone that was killed by Cell!" Dende declared.

The dragon's eyes glowed. "Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?"

Trunks gasped as he was brought back to life. He glanced at his father, expecting to see a scowl, but he was surprised to see a small smile gracing Vegeta's face.

The Z-Fighters' eyes widened as they looked around. Piccolo sighed. "Just as I feared. I hoped that since Dende created a new dragon, it would allow us to bring Goku back, but I guess not."

"Wait!" Darrius interfered. "Can't we just go to Namek and ask Porunga?"

Dende grinned. "Yeah, we can!"

The twins had gone along with Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma to Plant Namek, so they knew everything that happened. They had gone to wish their father and the others back.

"_Wait_," a voice said, surrounding the Lookout. "_Don't I get a say in this, too?_"

Gohan's eyes widened. "D-dad?"

Goku sighed and explained his reasoning for staying in Other World. Gohan sniffled as tears came into his eyes. "B-but, daddy, me and mom need you! It's my fault you died, you don't have to punish mom for it!"

The Z-Fighters, Goku included, were honestly a bit shocked by Gohan's outburst. "_Gohan, it's for the good of the planet and its not your fault. I sacrificed myself!_" Goku tried to reason with his son, but to no avail.

Gohan glared into the sky. "No, dad. Staying behind would be selfish! Everyone needs you. I need you! Mom needs you! If more villains come, then we can fight them, all together! Even if you stay dead, peace won't last long. How long until another villain comes to Earth, trying to rule over it?"

Goku sighed and smiled at Gohan's reasoning. "_That is true. I'm sorry, son. You're right, it is selfish of me. And when you get to Namek, you can wish me, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory back too, or they'll kill me once I'm alive again_," Goku said, chuckling a little at the end. "_I'm sorry for leaving you alone, Gohan. I'll be back before you know it._"

Gohan's glare turned into a smile, and he fell to his knees, suddenly exhausted again. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. "Gohan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Gohan started to say, but then interrupted himself with a gasp as he felt a searing pain in his tail. "My t-tail."

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and the prince winced as Gohan began whimpering in pain. The saiyan prince walked to Gohan and karate-chopped the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious, and Vegeta put the young boy over his shoulder.

"Your second wish?" Shenron reminded.

Krllin stepped up, with approval from Piccolo and the others. "I want to make Android 17 and 18 human!"

"Your wish has been granted." The dark sky turned bright again as the seven dragon balls were shot across the earth once again. 18, who was hiding behind a pillar, covered her mouth and quickly jumped off the platform, flying to who-knows-where. Everyone then turned to Vegeta, who was stroking Gohan's tail. When he noticed everyone was staring, he blushed and scowled. "What are you looking at?"

"What's going on with Gohan?" Krillin questioned worriedly.

Vegeta just shook his head. "The brat is fine, although if my suspicions are true... well, you'll find out."

Piccolo just rolled his eyes. "And you can't tell us now, why?"

"Suspense," Vegeta said, smirking. "He'll wake up in a bit. I didn't hit him that hard."

Vegeta threw Gohan down onto the ground, waking him up. "Huh?" Gohan then sighed in relief, since his tail wasn't in pain anymore. "My tail doesn't hurt anymore."

Darrius shrugged. "Well, we should all get going. Hey dad, we're going to go with Gohan for a while. Can we sleep over?"

Tien nodded. "Sure, just for tonight though. Launch is worried sick."

Erasa smiled. "Say hi to mom for us!"

Soon, all the Z-Fighters flew off the Lookout, except for Piccolo, who smiled at Dende and walked away to clean himself.

Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Darrius, and Erasa in one direction and Tien flew the other way.

They began conversing, except Vegeta of course, until it was time for them to separate. Yamcha and Krillin bid their friends farewell as they flew in the direction of Kame House. Vegeta grunted and Trunks waved as they flew towards Capsule Corp, and Gohan, Erasa, and Darrius smiled and waved as they flew towards the Son Home

* * *

Ox-King picked up Chichi in a hug and spun in circles, as the father-daughter duo cheered. There were joyful tears in their eyes, excited that Gohan had defeated Cell. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Chichi gasped and jumped from her father's tight and strong grasp, sprinting to the door. She slammed the door open, and even more tears came to her eyes. She grabbed her son and held him in a tight embrace, sobbing into his hair. Gohan smiled and tears came into his eyes as he laughed a wet laugh. "Mom."

Chichi sniffled and held her son at arms-length, checking for injuries. She noticed the scar on his shoulder from when he was struck on his shoulder, trying to protect Vegeta. She sighed in relief when she realized that Dende probably healed him and she finally noticed Erasa and Darius standing in the doorway, smiling. She hugged them and realized that they had blood all over them and their clothes were ripped. "Erasa, honey, you can go shower, then Darrius, then you, Gohan." They nodded and Erasa went towards the bathroom as Chichi added, "You already know where the towels are!"

Gohan fake-coughed and got his mother's attention. "Uh, mom? Dad-"

Chichi looked around. "Which reminds me, where is your father? Is he hiding from me?"

Tears formed in Gohan's eyes. "No, Dad sacrificed himself to save the earth and its my f-fault. We're going to go to Planet Namek to wish him back through Porunga."

Chichi sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Okay, honey. Only on one condition, though."

Gohan tilted his head, and Chichi continued. "I get to go with you."

Gohan immediately began protesting. "Mom, I can't let you go! It's dangerous. I can't lose you too!"

"I'll be fine as long as I have the strongest boy in the universe to protect me, right?" Chichi asked, winking at her son. Then her faced turned serious. "Gohan, promise me that you will continue training."

Gohan's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he stared at his mother. He felt Chichi's forehead with the back of his hand. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Gohan, I'm serious. I'll let you continue training as long as you keep up with your studies," Chichi affirmed. This was very out of character for Chichi, but she realized how much she has been restricting her son from what he loves to do. Although he hates to kill, because he is one of the most kind and pure souls you will ever have met, he loves fighting and the thrill of it.

Gohan's eyes lit up and Chichi smiled, realizing that it was worth, seeing how it made her son so happy. Just then, Erasa walked out into the living room, wearing new clothes. From how much the twins were over at the Son house, Chichi decided to get a wardrobe dedicated to clothes for the twins.

Darius flashed a peace sign at Gohan and went to the bathroom. Ox-King came in from the kitchen and smiled when he saw his grandson and Erasa. He picked the two 11-year-olds up and squeezed them in a tight hug, before he set them down. "Well, I must get going. Bye Gohan, Erasa, and Chichi."

With that, the Ox-King squeezed through the door, got in his vehicle, and drove away. Erasa put a hand on Chichi's arm. The mother in question turned to Erasa and gave her a questioning glance. "Can we talk?" Erasa asked the Son matriarch. "Alone?" she added, glaring at her friend. Gohan put his hands up and slowly backed away, laughing nervously. Erasa smiled evilly. "That does the trick. So I've been wanting to ask you..."

* * *

Gohan backed into his room slowly, eyeing his mother and friend from afar, and closed the door to his room. He sighed in relief that he got away from the two scary and strong women unscathed.

"Hey."

The demisaiyan jumped and turned around, immediately falling into a fighting stance as he glared at his surroundings, when he spotted Darius, dressed in pajamas and holding a towel. "Kami, Darrius! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he said, relaxing once again.

The dark-blue-haired boy shrugged. "It's your turn to shower, Gohan."

Gohan nodded and got his towel. "Right. My mom and Erasa are in the living room talking about something they don't want me to know about. So, I'll probably be out in a few minutes."

And with that, the eleven-year-old demisaiyan walked out of his room and into the bathroom. Darrius put his towel on a hook in the closet and walked out into the living room, sitting next to his sister. Chichi smiled at Darrius. "Erasa was just telling me about an idea you had about Gohan?"

The twins smiled mischievously at each other, then turned back to the Ox-Princess. "So what do you think about it?" Darrius asked curiously, tilting his head to the side a little.

Chichi's smile changed into a contemplative frown. "Well, I don't want him to get left out, but he also needs more friends besides you two and Lime."

Erasa pouted and gave the woman she called a second mother puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Chichi? We could introduce him to all our friends, and Lime goes there too!"

The black-haired mother studied the twins, and she could tell how much they wanted this. She sighed, and the twins' eyes lit up, knowing that she gave in. "Fine. I believe it starts again in the fall, right?"

Darrius nodded. "By then, he'll have his father back and all of us will be in sixth grade."

"So, I guess that settles it. I'll talk to him about a week before he has to take the entrance exams. He's going to Orange Star Middle School!"

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. Forgive me if it's rushed. Anyway, let me explain the twins, Erasa and Darrius.**

**So obviously Erasa will still look like how she does in the anime. As for Darrius, he has dark blue hair and green eyes. I decided that since Launch is the twins' mother, I would use both her personalities. Erasa has the blonde hair from the violent Launch and blue eyes from nice Launch. Darrius has his dark blue hair from nice Launch and his green eyes from violent Launch. Erasa and Darrius are identical twins, but the only reason they look different is because of the different personalities of Launch. **

**Now, about Videl. Yes, this is probably an overused idea, especially with Fasha being Videl's mother, but I like the idea of Videl being a saiyan as well. I also like the idea of saiyans having tails, so I'm keeping that. Anyway, Fasha is honestly the only female saiyan I would want to be Videl's mom because, it's just perfect. I mean, the only difference is the eyes, but it's obvious that Videl gets her eye color from her father.**

**Now Lime. Okay, I'm going to have Lime know basic martial arts and know how to use her ki, so she'll be able to defend herself against humans and weak aliens. Basically, she'll be about as strong as Chichi, or maybe a little bit stronger.**

**Erasa and Darrius have been training about as long as Gohan so that they could fight against the saiyans, and they have been on every adventure Gohan has been on. They are about as strong as Piccolo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Adventures on the CC Ship

**Hey peeps! So, I decided that I would try to update this every other Monday. Also, thank you to RKF22, dolgulfur, Guest, alex, and Reverseflash for reviewing.**

**RKF22: _Thank you so much! I didn't really think that many people would read this and like it, since I'm such a bad writer because I believe I write in such a robotic way, which I'm looking to improve._**

**dolgulfur: _Thanks, and as you see, I have updated soon._**

**Guest: _About the "twins" thing, I actually did some research about twins, and I knew that identical twins can't be different genders, but I just brushed it off with the "it's just a story" thing, which of course, I shouldn't have done. I decided to do some more digging, and I realized that it'd make more sense for Erasa and Darrius to be semi-identical twins, which is when two different sperm, from the same male, fertilize one egg at the exact same time. About them being as strong as Piccolo, and stronger than Tien and Krillin, I wanted to say that they've trained all their life. I like the idea of Gohan having strong kids his age, but they're still not stronger than him. They went into the hyperbolic time chamber for one day during the nine days before the Cell Games, and this generation is just more powerful has more potential. Not to mention they grew up in tougher conditions than the older fighters. Sorry about the horrible reasoning._**

**alex: _I never did like the idea that they made Hercule such an obnoxious person, so I thought it'd be better to make him seem at least a little down-to-earth. Of course, he's still going to boast about the fact that he's strong. I mean, he is pretty strong if you think about it, since he doesn't know to use his ki. Also, I liked the idea of having Erasa actually know how to protect herself and being friends with Gohan before he went to school. It'd be perfect that Erasa and her twin's parents would be Tien and Launch. Launch just disappears in DBZ, and I thought her character was interesting. Tien is nowhere to be seen in the Buu saga, and I never really understood why. Anyway, sorry about the long response._**

**Reverseflash:_ Thank you, first of all. Second of all, during the saiyan saga, Erasa and Darrius were very weak. I'm going to give you a short summary of everything up until the Cell saga because I wanted to write other stories about the past sagas, with the twins. The twins snuck onto the saiyan battlefield, after they saw Tien, Chiaotzu, and the others get killed, they wanted to train. They decided to go with Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan to Namek, and on the way there, Krillin and Gohan trained them. Once they got to Namek, they were about as strong as Yamcha, so they couldn't really fight. Blah, blah, blah, fast-forward to Guru. Along with Gohan, Erasa and Darrius got their potentials_ slightly _released. At this point, they grew as strong as Tien. The rest of the Namek saga goes on, blah, blah, blah. Now, in the months they had to wait for their father to come back, they trained with Krillin and Gohan more, making them as strong as Piccolo was before he fused with Nail. Like Gohan, the twins had a huge potential. In the three years before the androids, they trained with their father, and sometimes Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan, make them as strong as Piccolo after he fused with Nail. Fast-forward some more, and they were training whenever they weren't defending themselves, up until the hyperbolic time chamber, making them a little weaker than Piccolo after fusing with Kami. In the hyperbolic time chamber, they trained whenever they weren't bathing, eating, or sleeping, making them as strong as Piccolo after fusing with Kami. Thirdly, Tien never forced them to fight, but they wanted to. Fourthly, I know Videl being a saiyan is overdone, I just like the idea of it. Fifthly, thank you, and I know I can improve my writing a lot more. Oh boy, that was a lot. Thank you for actually commenting on things that I needed to fix._**

**Anyway, those are all of the reviewers so far, so let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Everyone, sit down! You too, Vegeta!"

"Why should I, woman?"

"Because I said so!"

Bulma rolled her eyes as she walked over to her seat (the pilot's seat), surveying everyone to make sure that everyone that was supposed to be here was here. There were in a new spaceship that Bulma had designed and pretty much made herself, since they were preparing to fly to Planet Namek to revive Goku. _I mean, I _guess _that some of the employees helped, _Bulma thought to herself. Gohan was a huge help, though. He was an intelligent boy, and it helped that he was extremely strong too.

She walked over to her seat, though it was a bit hard because of the bulky spacesuit she had on. She only gave herself and Chichi a spacesuit because she figured that everyone else would survive breaking out of the atmosphere. Actually, she _knew_ since Krillin, Gohan, Erasa, and Darrius are very obviously still alive after traveling to Planet Namek for the first time. Well, Krillin _did _actually die, but that was because of Frieza. Speaking of the two women, they were the only ones strapped in. _Fine, then._ If Vegeta and everyone else was going to be like that, she would be like that too. Bulma smirked and pressed a button. "Come on guys, we're launching off in 10 seconds!"

Gohan, Krillin, Erasa, and Darrius scrambled to their seats, though Vegeta still stood, stubborn as ever. The saiyan prince scowled at her, and opened his mouth to say "no," when she glared at him. He "humphed" and sat down, strapping himself in, sitting next to Gohan, who was grinning at Vegeta. As Gohan grinned at him, Vegeta just glared at the wall, muttering to himself, "I have no need for these _silly _seatbelts! I am the saiyan prince, I shouldn't be following orders from a weak earthling."

Krillin snorted at this. _Why is it that the only people who can control these saiyans are the females in their families? _Then he shuddered. _To be fair, Chichi and Bulma _are _pretty scary._

Bulma sat in the very front, as the pilot. The two saiyans sat behind her, and behind them sat the other two females on the ship, Erasa and Chichi. Krillin and Darrius sat behind the two girls.

True to the bluenette's word, the ship launched off in 10 seconds, and it flew into the atmosphere. Of course, they didn't doubt it, since they knew how Bulma could be if she _really _wanted to get her way. Once they were out of Earth's atmosphere, Bulma put the ship on autopilot and went to her and Vegeta's room to change into normal clothes. Chichi did the same, walking to her and Goku's room as she talked to Bulma. Krillin decided to look for his room and check it out.

There were four bedrooms in total on the ship. Two large bedrooms, for the couples, one even larger room for the three kids, and one medium sized one for Krillin. The three kids were about to rush off to their room before Vegeta stopped them. "Kakkabrat! Get over here, now. You better not make me say it twice."

Erasa and Darrius looked at Gohan questioningly, and he nodded, letting them know that he would be fine. At that, the twins went to the room without their friend, though they both did it a bit reluctantly. The boy in question walked towards Vegeta, tilting his head slightly at the saiyan prince. "What is it, Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked. "I want to spar. Isn't it obvious? Let us fight until one of us wins. But we both know who that'll be. I will emerge victorious, brat," he declared.

Gohan grinned excitedly. "Sure, why not? And, whatever helps you sleep at night, Vegeta," Gohan agreed, teasing Vegeta a little at the end. Vegeta began to walk, before Gohan stopped him. "Wait, Vegeta!"

The saiyan prince scowled and turned towards the younger saiyan. "What?"

Gohan chuckled nervously, put his hand behind his head subconsciously. "I have to change."

Vegeta scowled and studied the boy for the first time. He was wearing the outfit he wore before the Cell Games. His loose, white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt and his black pants couldn't be worn to spar. The saiyan prince rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine."

Gohan began walking towards the bedrooms, with Vegeta trailing behind him, when the demisaiyan realized he didn't even know where his room was. "Uh, Vegeta?"

"What now, brat?"

"I... don't know where my room is."

Vegeta growled and grabbed Gohan by the collar. "Then you aren't going to change! I just want a good spar."

Gohan sighed and said, "Fine."

At that, the two saiyans rushed towards the gravity room, only to realize that they didn't even know where it was. "Bulma!" Gohan called while Vegeta grunted. It hurt his pride to ask for help, but he also swelled with pride that his mate was the one who had built the ship. The blue-haired woman walked over to where she had heard the young demisaiyan. "What is it, Gohan?"

Gohan grinned sheepishly and put his hand behind his head, chuckling a bit. "Uh, where's the gravity chamber?"

Bulma chuckled at the nervous demisaiyan as she glanced at Vegeta and saw him looking away. "Oh, that's it? Well, follow me."

The two saiyans followed the blue-haired genius as she commanded, and she eventually stopped at a metal door. "Here it is. There's an intercom in there, like there is in every room, if you need anything."

Vegeta nodded his thanks while Gohan smiled at his godmother. "Thanks, Bulma."

"No problem. I'll be in the kitchen with Chichi if you need me."

They nodded and went into the gravity room. Now, Bulma made sure that the entire ship was saiyan-proof, so they couldn't destroy it. Well, if they _really_ tried, they could, but that was only if they _really _tried. Once they got to the GR, they began powering up. Vegeta's black hair turned a gold-yellow almost immediately and his eyes turned teal. Gohan's black hair and brown tail sparked back and forth from their original colors to a golden color until he fully transformed and his onyx eyes turned lighter and lighter until they were a teal color, just as Vegeta. This made him grin. It had only been a month since the Cell Games, and Gohan hadn't had the chance to train himself to get to the second level permanently, so he could only go normal super saiyan unless truly provoked, meaning a life-or-death situation. He had only friendly spars with Erasa, Darrius, and Krillin. When he noticed the boy staring into space, Vegeta grunted. "Brat."

Gohan glanced at him and tilted his head slightly, finally snapping out of his thought process. "Hmm?"

"Have you been able to ascend since the Cell Games?" Vegeta asked in his usual low and gruff voice.

The demisaiyan shrugged. "I haven't tried."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Then try now, idiot."

Gohan laughed and put his hand in the Son Pose™ while grinning the Son Grin™. "Right, right."

Then his expression turned serious and he began building up his ki. He tried thinking of all the times where he failed someone just because of his weakness, though this ended up being a horrible idea.

All he could see was his friends dying: Piccolo jumping in front of Nappa's blast, Krillin getting exploded by Frieza, and finally, his father sacrificing himself to teleport Cell away from Earth before he could explode the Earth. Every single time, he noticed, he was just standing there, watching. Suddenly Gohan was in his own world, and he couldn't stop seeing his friends getting hurt because of his weakness: Erasa and Darrius getting beat up by Nappa before his dad being able to save the young kids and Krillin; Krillin being impaled by Frieza's horns; Piccolo getting blasted in his chest by Frieza; Vegeta admitting all the pain Frieza had caused him before he actually died by the ruthless tyrant's hand; Yamcha getting impaled by Dr. Gero's hand; Chiaotzu sacrificing himself to kill Nappa, only for it to be in vain; Tien trying to avenge Chiaotzu, only to get himself killed as well. This all brought him over the edge.

He let out the most pain-filled scream and his hair began sparking a more brilliant gold. Since his hair normally already looked like his hair when he went SSJ2, his hair grew longer, almost making him reach Vegeta's height. Electricity sparked around him, and tears flowed out of his bright teal eyes.

All Vegeta saw was the young boy's expression turning serious, then his eyes glazing over and he soon began crying, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Then, he let out a pain-filled scream, slightly shaking the ship. He could feel the others coming towards the gravity chamber, but just barely over the brat's extremely large power level. He could barely process that his mouth was hanging open. All he could understand was that the boy's ki rising higher than anything he had ever felt. Gohan's ki was higher than it was during the Cell Games, which was strange. His ki shouldn't have been able to grow that much, especially since he hasn't _really _trained since the Cell Games and not in that short of a time period. Sure, he and the boy had a few spars, but his ki shouldn't have increased _that _much. There was only one possibility, but even then that made no sense. The boy was a bit too young for that.

The others burst into the room, worried expressions etched onto their faces. Erasa, Darrius, and Krillin's eyes widened when they realized what was going on. Bulma and Chichi only knew that Gohan was powering up from the others explaining what was happening in bits and pieces. Gohan was still screaming, trapped in his memories, tears still flowing out of his eyes. This pained his mother, as she hated it when her son cried. Though Gohan began crying less since he began fighting, he was still a child, and there were those few times where he just needed to cry.

He gradually stopped, the tears stopping with his screaming, which made Chichi sigh in relief. He glared at Vegeta, ready to fight. Vegeta shook out of his stupor and crouched down into a fighting stance, while Gohan did the same. They launched towards each other, and Vegeta sent a testing punch. Gohan easily dodged it and sent a weak ki blast towards Vegeta's left shoulder, and then attacked his right. This, of course, couldn't trick Vegeta, but the saiyan prince was still having trouble to block the punch.

Their spar continued like this for the next 30 minutes, with everyone else still observing them. They hadn't upped the gravity, so everyone stayed standing there, with Erasa, Darrius, and Krillin in front of the two young mothers to protect them from any stray ki blasts, not that the two warriors would throw any blasts over there.

Chichi watched with wide eyes, as she knew her son was a _very _good fighter, in fact, the strongest on Earth, but she had never actually seen Gohan fight. Sure, she had seen snippets of him fighting, but it was different. _This _was in person, not on a TV, or a crystal ball, or anything. It reminded her of her younger days, when she still fought. Of course, she was probably one of the strongest human females on Earth, but she was nowhere near the level that the others were on. When she observed Gohan, she felt nostalgic. If she hadn't been a mother, she would still be fighting and training. She would've known how to use her ki, but she didn't want her son to grow in that environment. She wanted him to change the world with his mind, not his muscles, but of course, he ended up being a fighter anyway. Then a smile formed on the young mother's face. He _is _a saiyan. She shouldn't have denied him his heritage, and that was part of the reason that she let him continue fighting. The bigger part of the reason, though, was that she didn't want him to end up dead one day, just because she didn't let him train like he wanted to, to protect the people that he loved, and also for the joy and thrill it brought him. Though now, he can change the world with both brains and brawn. _I'm proud of you, son_, she thought, beaming with pride.

At the end of the thirty minutes, both saiyans were panting heavily, until Gohan tried to kick Vegeta's feet from under him, but his hair turned black and he crumpled to the ground. Vegeta's hair turned black, and he collapsed as well, but he was still conscious, unlike Gohan. Gohan, obviously, had a harder time staying in his SSJ2 transformation than Vegeta staying in the super saiyan transformation. Vegeta tried to stand up, being the stubborn man he was, but then he fell to the ground, like Gohan, and passed out.

As soon as Gohan hit the ground, Erasa ran up to her friend and picked him up with ease, a worried expression etched on her face. Krillin walked up to Vegeta, and though hesitant, he carried the saiyan prince to his room. Bulma followed after Krillin, her worried eyes never leaving her mate's face. Chichi saw the worried look etched on her blue-haired friend's face, which reminded her of herself and her own mate, and she sighed. Erasa carried Gohan to their room, with her brother following. Once Chichi managed to tear her eyes away from the couple, she followed the twins and her son to their room, staring at her injured son the entire way there.

* * *

_"I'm proud of you, son," Goku said, sending his only son a sad smile. "Goodbye."_

_At that, the pure-hearted saiyan disappeared along with Cell, leaving Gohan staring at the spot his father had been once._

_"DADDY!" the demisaiyan shouted broken-heartedly._

Gohan sat up abruptly, tears flowing out of his eyes. He sniffled before wiping his tears away. "Daddy," the 11 year old boy whimpered.

He sighed shakily. He had been having the same dream over and over and over again for the last month since the Cell Games. Gohan shook his head. He was awake now. That was all that mattered.

Anyway, at first, he thought he was in his room, but when he did the first thing he always did when he woke up, which was opening his eyes and feeling for the ki around him, he realized that it wasn't. He felt his mom, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, Erasa, and Darrius. He knew that Erasa and Darrius were the closest ones out of everyone to him. He sat up, and the first thing he realized, besides knowing that it wasn't his room, was that it was dark in the room.

...

Right! They were on their way to Planet Namek, to wish his dad back. Gohan sighed, and stood, stretching his sore limbs. He winced at the slight pain, but he stood it. After all, he had dealt with worse pain. What he needed was a hot bath, but maybe later. He wanted to look around the large room, since he hadn't seen it yet. They were all rushing to launch off, so they didn't have a tour of the ship. Only Bulma really knew her way around the ship.

Anyway, he formed a mini ki blast in his hand, but instead of using it as an attack, he used it as a light in the dark room. He slowly walked around the room, not want to fall and accidentally launch the ki blast. No matter how weak it was, it would still burn or explode _something_. That would mean that he'd have to face the wrath of his mother and Bulma. The demisaiyan shuddered. He looked back at his bed, and saw that he was in the middle of his two friends, who were on the left and right of his bed respectively. He turned around again and saw two large bookshelves. One filled with books, and one filled with games. He saw a large carpet in the middle of the room and a table in the center of the carpet, presumably to play the board games on.

He didn't realize it until his stomach growled, but he was hungry, and he needed to use the bathroom. First, he needed to find the bathroom. He dissolved the ki blast and opened the door. As he walked out of the room, his tail shut the door softly. Since he had no idea where the bathroom was, and he didn't want to wake Bulma up, he just tried to sniff his way to the bathroom. He could faintly smell urine, and although he was suddenly reluctant, he followed the awful smell (Kami, sometimes he hated his heightened saiyan senses). The scent led him past the bedrooms and close to the main area.

He sped to the bathroom to do his... business quickly and quietly. Once he was done with _that_, he sniffed his way to the kitchen, which was close to the bathroom. Once there, he dug through the very large fridge to get a "snack" which was probably equivalent to a three-course meal for a normal person. As he grew, his appetite grew along with his body, which was growing more and more everyday as an eleven year old boy. Once he was finished with his "snack," he went to the main area, AKA the piloting area, which was also close to the kitchen. Gohan walked over to the pilot's seat and sat down, looking at the controls. He looked around to see if there was a manual or _something_. He felt around the control panel, his seat, and he found something.

He reached down under his seat, and he felt a compartment, and so he decided to open it. He saw a bunch of little booklets among many other things. He found hidden snacks, which he decided not to eat since he didn't want to face the wrath of his terrifying godmother. He found a box of tissues, fashion magazines, and he even found a box labeled "condoms." Gohan tilted his head slightly. "What are those?" he wondered aloud, as innocent as ever. He just shrugged and put them back, making a note to ask Krillin later. He didn't want to ask Bulma because she would know that he rummaged through her stuff, he didn't want to ask his mom just in case it was inappropriate and she would probably tell Bulma that he rummaged through her stuff, and Erasa and Darrius _probably_ didn't know either (little did he know...). Vegeta wasn't even an option. He continued rummaging a little more and finally found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling out a booklet labeled "Capsule Corporation Ship: Controls & About the Ship." He read thoroughly through the pages until he found what he looking for, which was the controls for the ship. He had decided that if anything were to happen, he should know how to control the ship if needed. Since everything was explained in detail, it was about 20 pages long with the many controls that were in the ship. He was trying to read through it, but he felt so tired-no, exhausted.

_I guess ascending really took a lot out of me_, he thought, yawning. Eventually, sleep washed over him with the book still open on his lap as his tail wrapped around the book as if to make sure the manual didn't fall.

* * *

"Gohan, Gohan! Wake up!"

He woke up again to Bulma's worried face above him with her hands on his shoulders. "Bulma?" he muttered tiredly. "What are you doing?"

Bulma studied him. _He seems tense. _"We woke up a while ago and we found you sleeping. We didn't want to wake you up, so we left you here. I came here to, uh, check on you," Bulma explained, hiding a camera behind her back, "and you were shaking and whimpering in your sleep."

The young boy's lips trembled as he was overwhelmed with sadness. He was probably about to cry, and he sniffled. "It was nothing."

Bulma crossed her arms and glared at her godson. "Don't give me that sh-crap, Gohan. What's wrong?" she denounced, speaking more softly at the end.

Gohan sighed. "Nightmares."

"For how long, honey?"

"S-since the Cell Games."

Bulma sighed as she realized what this was about. She gave the young boy hug, and he hugged back. "Thanks, Bulma."

The blue-haired woman smiled softly. "It's nothing, Gohan. Anyway, what were you doing here? We put you in bed yesterday, and we woke up a few hours ago to you sitting here, sleeping."

Gohan nodded, yawning. "I was reading through the manual, just so that I know how to control the ship if anything happens."

Bulma smiled at her intelligent godson. "Thank you, Gohan."

Gohan smiled back at the blue-haired genius and stood up, stretching once again. Then he realized he still had a question to ask. "Hey Bulma, where's Krillin?"

"Why?" the woman in question asked, curious after seeing Gohan's thoughtful expression.

Gohan chuckled nervously. "I have a question to ask him."

"What is the question?"

The demisaiyan winced when he realized there was no way out of this. "Okay, but promise you won't get mad at me?"

Bulma's expression turned serious. "You know I can't promise that, Gohan. What did you do?"

He sighed. "Well, I was looking through the compartment under the pilot's seat to search for the manual..."

Bulma's eyes widened by a fraction, but it wasn't noticeable. _What did he find?_ "Uh-huh..."

Gohan chuckled nervously, putting his hand behind his head. "Um, I found, uh, a box labelled 'condoms.'"

Bulma inwardly panicked, though on the outside she looked calm. _I just scarred this boy for life... _"And what is your question?"

"What are they?"

Bulma's eyes widened as she began laughing (which terrified Gohan, as he thought she was about to murder him), all the panic and worry in her disappearing. "You don't know?"

Gohan looked up at her, a completely pure and innocent look on his face. "No... is that bad?"

"No, no, it's just, you're so innocent. Anyway, you do know how babies are made, right?"

Gohan scratched his head. "Well, I know that the sperm from the male goes into the egg that's in the female, then the egg develops, but I don't _really _know exactly how the sperm gets in there. My mom said that I had to wait for the lesson until I was actually at a seventh grade level, age wise."

Bulma shook her head. "Oh Kami, he's completely innocent," she muttered to herself. Then she spoke up to Gohan. "You'll find out when you're older."

Gohan tilted his head a bit, confused, but nodded as to not get Bulma angry at him. "Uh, okay?"

Just then, the voice of the demisaiyan's mother rang out through the ship. "Breakfast is ready!"

Gohan grinned, forgetting about their discussion and rushed to the kitchen without a second thought. Bulma sighed in relief. _Saved by the mother. Which reminds me, why isn't that woman just using the intercom?_

Bulma walked off into the kitchen, finding everyone waiting at the dining table. "Thank you for cooking breakfast, Chichi."

The mother in question smiled at her friend. "It's my pleasure, Bulma. Now, you all know protocol. Erasa, Darrius, Bulma, and Krillin, come get your serving."

After being friends with the saiyans for years, of course none of them questioned it. As the five, including Chichi, grabbed their servings and sat down, Chichi cleared her throat. "Gohan, Vegeta, you may-"

Vegeta began grabbing whatever he could and stuffed it into his mouth, as Gohan waited for his mother to finished speaking. The raven-haired woman growled as she pulled out her trusty frying pan. Gohan flinched back, but then relaxed as he realized that his mother wasn't after him, she was after Vegeta. Gohan then winced in sympathy.

**_Clang!_**

When Gohan thought it was safe to open his eyes again, he saw Chichi standing over Vegeta triumphantly, who was lying on the ground, looking dazed.

Chichi glared at the saiyan laying on the ground. "Learn your manners, Vegeta! And I thought you were supposed to be a prince!"

Vegeta scowled at her as he stood up and opened his mouth to shout at her before the raven-haired mate of Kakkarot shut him up with a glare. _No wonder Kakkarot and the boy are scared of her. _

Chichi sat back down, as did Vegeta, and smiled sweetly at her son. "Thank you for waiting, Gohan. Now, as I was _about _to say," she started, glaring at Vegeta before continuing, "you two saiyans may begin eating."

Gohan smiled widely. "Thanks, mom," he uttered before digging in.

The five humans ate calmly as Gohan and Vegeta ate like normal saiyans (basically if they have been starved for a year and somehow managed to survive), as the five were used to this. Bulma, since she was Goku's first friend, Gohan grew up with the blue-haired genius, and Vegeta's her husband; Krillin, because he grew up with Goku and Gohan grew up with Krillin; Chichi, because her husband and son are saiyans; and Erasa and Darrius, because they grew up with Gohan. Once they finished their meals, they just watched the saiyans eat. Krillin shook his head. "I still don't understand why saiyans eat so much."

Darrius shrugged. "Maybe it's because saiyans have a higher metabolism than humans."

Bulma nodded. "You're right, Darrius. I had this tested on Vegeta," she said, winking at the four others.

"But still, it's amazing how they don't gain _any _weight at all. Not even a little bit!" Chichi commented, smiling as her son and Vegeta sat back and rubbed their stomachs, now satisfied.

Gohan stood up and stretched, sighing in satisfaction. "Here, mom. I'll go wash the dishes," the demisaiyan announced as he began picking up the dishes. Erasa began picking up dishes as well, and she glared at her brother until he did the same. "We won't help you wash the dishes, but we'll help you carry them to the kitchen and keep you company."

Gohan chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Gee, thanks guys."

At that, they walked to the kitchen after finishing picking up the dishes. Vegeta wiped his mouth as he stood, turning towards the women. "The food was delicious. I'll be in the gravity chamber if you need me," he said, before walking towards the GR.

Chichi stared at Bulma, shocked. "Since when does the 'almighty prince' compliment people?" the young mother asked her friend.

Bulma grinned. "Well, I guess he has some respect for you since you're able to keep his two rivals, Goku and Gohan, in line. Also, your food _is_ delicious!"

Once Bulma explained, Chichi giggled, taking out her trusty frying pan. "It's thanks to this frying pan. I remember why this began scaring my two saiyans," Chichi said, reminiscing.

**_~Flashback~ __(takes place during the nine days before the Cell Games)_**

_Goku jogged to the kitchen, his bleach blonde hair hitting the top of the doorway as he came inside the house. "Hey, Chi? Is lunch almost done?"_

_The Son Matriarch glared at her husband. "Be patient, Goku! Geez, your son is more patient than you are."_

_Just as she finished her sentence, Gohan peeked his head out from the hallway. "Hey, mom? Is lunch almost done?"_

_You could see a vein throbbing in Chichi's forehead. "Perhaps I spoke too soon. Be patient, the both of you! Ugh, you know what? Get out of the house until I'm done. I'll call you when lunch is ready."_

_Gohan grinned excitedly as he and his father ran outside, probably to go train. Chichi sighed in relief, and she smiled softly. "Kami, I love those two, but sometimes all they think about is their stomachs!"_

_Hours later, the two saiyans came back home, forgetting about what Chichi had told them. "Chi, we're home!"_

_Chichi growled as they came into the kitchen, standing close to her. "Mom?" Gohan asked, a bit concerned since his mother hadn't spoken to them. _

_She turned around, grabbing the thing closest to her that she could use to hit the two saiyans, which happened to be a frying pan. "I told you two to stay out of the house until I called you!" she shouted, launching towards the two so fast that even as super saiyans, they couldn't dodge her hits. She hit both of them on the heads in one swipe and they collapsed to the ground, dazed, as she studied her frying pan, wondering what it was made of. The pan didn't have any scratches or dents, while two large bumps were forming on her son and husband's head, even though they were super saiyans at the moment._

_She grinned creepily. "This could come in handy..."_

_Goku stared at her terrified as Gohan still lay on the ground,dazed. "Run!" Goku shouted, picking up his son and sprinting as fast as he could out of the house._

**_~End Flashback~_**

Bulma laughed at the story, as did Krillin. "That would certainly come in handy whenever I want to knock some sense into those two," Krillin commented, grinning. Then he sighed, standing up. "I'm gonna go see what Gohan, Erasa, and Darrius are doing," he said, following the sound of laughter.

Bulma turned completely to Chichi. "So, how has it been so far without Goku?" she asked, worried about how her friend was dealing with this.

Chichi sighed. "Well, it's been a little hard. Gohan still blames himself for it, and he's been having-"

"Nightmares?" Bulma interrupted, already knowing the answer.

The raven-haired woman's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

She winced. "When I went to check on him, he was whimpering and crying in his sleep, and when I woke him up, he admitted to having nightmares since the Cell Games. Oh, one more thing, why doesn't Gohan know exactly what sex is? Most kids his age already know, even though you're actually supposed to learn it in 7th grade."

Chichi waved her hand dismissively. "In the upcoming days, I'll probably have to teach him. He is a growing boy after all and I'm actually planning to-to-"

Chichi interrupted herself, covering her mouth with her hand and running out of the kitchen. Bulma got up, running after her. She stopped at the bathroom, and she could see Chichi puking in the toilet. The older blue-haired woman went over to Chichi and kneeled next to her, rubbing the younger woman's back. Once Chichi was done, she just sat next to the toilet, exhausted. Bulma bit her lip. She knew that she wouldn't be able to carry Chichi all the way to her room. "Gohan! Get to the bathroom, now!"

Chichi glanced up tiredly at Bulma. "Bulma, I'll be fine. I can walk."

Bulma shook her head as she put the back of her hand on the woman's forehead. "No, you can't! Well, maybe you can, but you shouldn't. Your forehead's burning up!"

As Bulma stood up to get a thermometer, Gohan sped into the bathroom, a concerned expression on his face. "Bulma, what is it?"

Bulma opened a cabinet and grabbed a thermometer. "It's your mother, I need you to-"

As soon as Gohan heard your mother, he turned to Chichi, spotting her on the floor, and he picked her up. "I'll take her to her room."

The young demisaiyan heard a sniffle from his mother as he began walking carefully to her room. "Mom, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? You're sick, aren't you?"

Chichi chuckled a little, but it hurt her throat so she stopped. "I'm f-fine, I just threw up," she said quietly. So quiet, in fact, that if Gohan didn't have saiyan senses, he wouldn't have heard her.

"She ran to the bathroom in the middle of our conversation," Bulma spoke up, startling Gohan, as he didn't realize that she was walking next to him.

Gohan nodded as they finally got to her room. He walked over and carefully putting Chichi down onto the bed. "Hey, mom? Do you want some blanket?"

Chichi shook her head slowly. "No, it's warm in here."

As the demisaiyan put the blanket over his mother, Bulma put the thermometer in Chichi's mouth, checking her temperature. Once it beeped, Bulma took it out and looked at the temperature and gave it a weird look. "You don't have a fever. You're only a bit above temperature, but it shouldn't be anything to worry about. The normal body temperature is 98.6 degrees, but you're 99.0 degrees."

Gohan sighed in relief. "So mom is okay?"

Bulma nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, Gohan. Go spend time with your friends, I'll take care of your mom."

Gohan glanced at Chichi before giving his godmother a small smile. "Thanks, Bulma. Just call me if you need anything."

Then, Gohan hesitantly walked out of the room, glancing at his mother one last time as he closed the door. Chichi smiled weakly. "He's such a good son. Goku and I raised him well."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "He really is."'

"Bulma, could I get some water please?"

The blue-haired woman in question nodded. "GOHA-!"

Before she could even finish saying his name, the demisaiyan rushed into the room with a glass of water, put it down, and sped back out the room with a "Call me if you need anything!"

"-N! Seriously?"

Chichi shook her head. "Gohan's only worried because I rarely throw up or anything."

"I think it's because he doesn't want to lose you like he lost Goku. You're his mom, and if you died by a sickness, you wouldn't be able to be wished back," Bulma admitted.

The raven-haired mother sighed. "Well, I know I'm not going to _die_, that's for sure. I don't even feel that sick. My throat just hurts from the vomit and I feel tired and warm. I'm okay."

"Well, do you want me to at least stay with you while you rest?"

Chichi shook her head. "No. If I need anything, I can call you through the intercom.'

Bulma stood up from her spot at Chichi's feet, smiling at her friend. "Well then, I'll be in the kitchen making sure that those kids aren't making a mess."

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?!" Bulma screeched, coming into bubbles all over the floor and a few broken dishes, with a guilty-looking Gohan, Erasa, Darrius, and Krillin.

"Oops?" Erasa commented quietly, while laughing nervously, trying to calm Bulma down.

Bulma laughed, almost maniacally. "Oops? OOPS?!"

Gohan was clutching his ears, not able to take the pain of Bulma's shrieking. Krillin patted his friend's back in sympathy. "Explain, now." the violent blue-haired woman commanded.

Ten minutes later, Gohan was stuck in the gravity room with Vegeta, and the full-blooded saiyan was supposed to punish the boy by order of his mate, not that he minded. Erasa and Darrius had to clean the entire ship from top to bottom, and Krillin had to do whatever Chichi and Bulma wanted for three days. As you can see, Bulma rules with an iron wrench... I mean, fist.

Gohan, at the moment, was sighing as Vegeta cranked the gravity up higher. At the moment, it 1000 times Earth's gravity. Vegeta was standing, smirking down at Gohan with his onyx eyes, who had one knee on the ground from all the weight. Although Gohan was overwhelmingly strong, he hasn't been in the gravity chamber as much as Vegeta, so he wasn't used to it. When the demisaiyan first started, he had his tail around his waist and he was standing, grinning. Now, his tail drooped on the floor, and Gohan was on his knees. "Can't you turn it down at least to 900?"

Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "What was that, boy? You want me to turn the gravity up higher? Well, as you wish."

The breath was shoved out of Gohan as Vegeta cranked the gravity up to 1500. Gohan, at this point, had his hands and knees on the ground. "Get up, boy," Vegeta ordered. "You're going to run around the room 50 times. You're lucky that I'm going easy on you. Also, you're not allowed to turn super saiyan."

Gohan groaned and began to try to jog, but it looked as if he were speed-walking. Vegeta clapped twice, smirking at the boy. "Hurry it up, boy. Chop chop!"

Gohan speed-walked around the room 15 times, and Vegeta decided that he needed a way to, uh, _persuade _Gohan to sprint. The saiyan prince powered up to super saiyan and his smirk grew wider. "Boy, if you don't run, I'm going to pull your tail out."

Gohan yelped, grabbing his tail, and began jogging quicker, as Vegeta began walking after him. Gohan made sure to keep his tail wrapped around his waist, just to be safe. He didn't want Vegeta to be able to grab his tail just because it was hanging loose. Just then, Vegeta began laughing maniacally, as he began sprinting. The demisaiyan saw this and yelped before sprinting as fast as he could. Because Vegeta never stopped chasing after him, Gohan ran over 50 laps, then over 100, over 200, etc.

Gohan fell to the ground, exhausted after running in 1000 times gravity for over 2 hours, and Vegeta finally stopped running after the young boy. "Get up."

Gohan was lying on his back, his limbs stretched out as if he were a starfish. He pouted up at the saiyan. "I can't, Vegeta. I'm tired."

Vegeta scowled, and uncrossed his arms, clenching his fists at his sides. "And so _what _if you're tired? Do you think the enemy will care?'

Gohan glared up at the saiyan prince from where he was lying down. "Will I be fighting the enemy in 1000 times the Earth's gravity? Are _you _the enemy?"

"Of course not," Vegeta snarled. "But you need to be prepared for anything, Gohan," he spoke again, but in a softer tone, a tone that he usually never used except for when he was alone with Bulma and Trunks (the baby).

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. _Did... did Vegeta just call me by my name?_

Vegeta sighed, and lowered the gravity back to one. "Go take a shower, and rest for a while. In the morning, we will continue. You stink is filling my sensitive nostrils, boy."

The demisaiyan chuckled. "It's not like the same can't be said for you, Vegeta." Then, Gohan tried to sit up, but he realized that he couldn't. He was too sore from training in that gravity when he had never even gone above 100. Then he chuckled again, this time sheepishly. "Hey, uhm, Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted. "What?"

"I can't get up."

The saiyan just sighed and picked Gohan up, who was actually shocked that Vegeta didn't just force him to walk to his room. _I'm getting soft, and for Kakkarot's son, too._

As Vegeta slowly walked out of the gravity room, Gohan began drifting off. He almost felt as if his father was carrying him, but... different somehow. Like, a relative that wasn't his mother or father. Sort of like he would have felt if Krillin were carrying him.

Sort of like an uncle.

When Gohan realized this, he just smiled as his eyes were drooping. He murmured one thing before drifting into darkness. "Thanks... uncle Vegeta..."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he heard what Gohan mumbled before falling asleep. _Did he say what I think he just said? He called me... 'uncle.' Why would he do that? I'm not his uncle, Raditz is! _Then he looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled-yes, smiled. _I suppose, Kakkarot, his boy, Trunks, and I are the last saiyans left, meaning we all are a sort of 'kin.'_

Then, he caught himself, realizing he was smiling. "Stupid boy," he grumbled, a red tinge appearing on his cheeks. Just then, Gohan began whimpering in his sleep, beginning to have his usual nightmares. Vegeta studied him, puzzled. _Why is he whimpering? He isn't injured. Even if he was injured, he is a saiyan, and saiyans don't show weakness. Maybe I should take him to Bulma? Yes, she would know what to do, but then she'd be wondering why I'm carrying the boy. Ugh, I don't have to explain myself to anyone! Maybe I should just take him to the room with the couches. Everyone is on the other side of the ship, so we can just stay there in peace._

"Daddy..." the demisaiyan cried out. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Has the boy been having nightmares because of his idiot father?"

The saiyan prince made his decision, sighing, as he made his way to the living room. He kept sensing the ki of everyone on the ship, making sure that they weren't anywhere near them, and they were all still on the other side of the ship. He sat down, the 11 year old on his lap, and studied him. His face was scrunched up, as if he were in pain, and there were tears flowing down his young face. He was tense, very tense, as if expecting someone to attack. _This boy is lucky to be in the prince's presence, and that the prince is carrying him._

Vegeta stroked Gohan's tail, hoping that this would make the boy stop whimpering and crying. Surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly at the same time, Gohan relaxed, and his whimpering faded out, his tears ceasing. The demisaiyan sighed in his deep sleep, snuggling into Vegeta's chest, which made the prince smile.

Vegeta shook his head and glued his usual scowl onto his face. _I'm going soft... _And with that thought, he realized that he was warming up to the boy. In the past month, Gohan had been going there everyday after studying. He would play with Trunks for a while, then train with Vegeta the rest of time there.

For once, he let a smile come onto his face, one that he usually reserved for Bulma and his son, (baby) Trunks, and he relaxed, not thinking about what would happened if someone caught him like this with the boy. _I'm turning into the Namekian. I guess this boy can worm his way into any heart._

* * *

Krillin groaned. He had sensed Vegeta and Gohan's kis, and he needed to go check on them to make sure that they weren't unconscious. If they were, he had to take them to bed, knowing that Chichi or Bulma would yell at him. That, along with the fact that he loved and cared for Gohan as if the demisaiyan were his nephew, pushed him into getting up and going to where he had sensed their kis. He didn't want to get up, since Bulma had been ordering him around all day as punishment because of the mess they made in the kitchen, but he had to.

_I really hope that they're not unconscious..._ Krillin thought, crossing his fingers.

Sadly, this wish was for naught as he walked into the room he sensed Gohan and Vegeta in, and he saw that they were unconscious. The position that they were in make Krillin giggle-I mean, it made Krillin chuckle like a man. _Oh, man! I have to get Bulma and Chichi. They would love this! Ooh, not to mention Erasa and Darrius!_

He ran silently to the kitchen, where Erasa was cleaning and Bulma was sitting down, watching the younger girl clean and drinking coffee. "Guys!"

Erasa tensed, but then relaxed when she saw that it was Krillin. Bulma, however, yelped. Once she realized that it was Krillin, she glared at the bald man. "Krillin! Don't scare me like that!"

"So what is it, Krillin?" Erasa asked curiously, wiping the counter.

Krillin grinned a little. "It's Vegeta and Gohan."

The girls pounced onto the poor guy, bombarding him with questions. "Are they okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did they take their training too far?"

Krillin backed up a little, holding his hands out in front of him defensively. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. They're fine, but it's hilarious! Chichi and Darrius need to see this too!"

Bulma nodded. "Okay. Darrius should be cleaning the bathroom right now, so I'll use the intercom to get him. Krillin, do you think you could get Chichi? I don't want her to walk on her own right now."

The ex-monk nodded and quietly ran to Chichi's room. A few minutes later, Krillin was leading them to the living room, and Darrius was carrying Chichi, who was protesting at first to being carried, but then resigned, knowing that they weren't going to let up. Once they were there, Bulma was glad she brought her camera.

There in front of them, on the couch, was Vegeta sitting down, with his head lying back and his arms crossed. Gohan was lying on top of him, his limbs spread out as much as they could without them being uncomfortable and without him falling off the sofa, and he was drooling slightly with a tiny smile on his face. What surprised them the most was that Vegeta too had a small smile on his usually scowling face. Erasa grinned at the prince's smile. "Looks like Gohan managed to worm his way into the heart of yet another person."

Darrius tsked jokingly. "I swear that the Son men can either worm their way into the hearts of people or make the people want to murder them."

The adults chuckled. "It's a gift," Bulma, Chichi, and Krillin said in unison, smiling at Gohan.

Chichi smiled at her son, who was sleeping comfortably. "It's nice that Gohan is sleeping for the first time without nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Erasa, Darrius, and Krillin whisper-shouted while Bulma sighed sadly.

Bulma winced. "Yes. He's been having nightmares about Goku's death."

Chichi nodded sadly. "He blames himself," she revealed to them, which made them glare at Gohan's sleeping figure, angry and concerned at the same.

Erasa glared at the floor, her arms crossed. "When he wakes up, I'm gonna..." she said, humphing instead finishing her sentence.

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but Gohan began whimpering, and she shooed them out of the room, following after them when they left. They went back to the kitchen, and Bulma pulled out a small, thin, rectangular disk, that grew into a tablet. It turned on, and they saw that it showed every room of the ship. "Cameras," the blue-haired scientist explained.

She zoomed in on the camera in the living room, and there they could hear and see Gohan crying. "Daddy," he whimpered out, and it broke all of their hearts.

Chichi almost burst into tears herself, seeing that her baby was crying and she couldn't go in the room with everyone watching her, and she was barely able to walk.

"Little buddy..." Krillin whispered to himself. He didn't think that his 'nephew' would have nightmares, but it was understandable, considering Gohan was only eleven and Krillin himself sometimes had nightmares. Mostly from Frieza but that was besides the point.

They observed the video feed, and they saw that Vegeta was awakening. "Ah, the boy is having nightmares again," he said to himself, not knowing that there five pairs of widened eyes were watching. The saiyan prince began stroking the younger boy's tail, and Gohan soon began to stop crying. The demisaiyan sighed and smiled, snuggling into Vegeta's chest. Once the boy calmed down, Vegeta stretched his arms and lifted Gohan back into his strong arms, standing up. He scowled to himself, shifting Gohan so that he was over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I've gone soft. Curse you, boy," he said quietly, and walked out of the living room.

Everyone was staring at the tablet shocked, and once Bulma realized that Vegeta was going to walk past the kitchen, she shrunk the tablet and stuffed it back into her pocket. "Guys!" she whisper-yelled. "Go sit down and look less suspicious! Vegeta's going to walk past."

This snapped them out of their stupor and Darrius sat Chichi down onto the dining table chair, and he sat next to her, with his twin sister sitting on the other side of him. Bulma sat next to Chichi, and Krillin sat next to Bulma.

As soon as Krillin sat down, Vegeta walked into the kitchen, sensing that everyone was here. "I don't smell any food, so why is everyone here?" Vegeta questioned, glaring at everyone, his hard eyes only softening when the onyx orbs landed on his mate.

Bulma shrugged, smiling at her husband. "No, we're just talking Vegeta. What's up with Gohan?" she asked, inwardly grinning at Vegeta's slightly widened eyes.

He grunted. "The boy passed out from exhaustion after me threatening to rip his tail off for hours," he said, smirking evilly at the last part.

Chichi's eyes widened in worry for her son and anger at Vegeta. "Vegeta, did you hurt my son? Because if you did, you won't live to see tomorrow!" the overprotective mother growled out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I didn't hurt the boy, and I wasn't actually going to rip his tail off. I only said that to motivate him into running as his punishment. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go put your son to bed, since he's too incompetent to do it on his own," he retorted, walking out of the room as quickly as he could, not wanting to deal with the raven-haired mate of Kakkarot.

Chichi growled. "I'll show you incompetent, you little-"

"Chichi!" Bulma interrupted. "Don't worry. I'm 90% sure that he doesn't mean that. It's just difficult for him to show emotions in public."

The Son matriarch calmed down and sighed. "I apologize, Bulma."

"So, what should we do now?" Darrius asked, bored.

"Well, we can go rest for a while and when Gohan wakes up, we can have lunch," Chichi stated, leaving no room for argument. "Either everyone should be sleeping, or doing something quietly. I want this ship to be quiet, and I don't want my baby to wake up to noise. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and went back to their rooms. Krillin had to carry Chichi back to her room as Bulma ordered, since the older woman didn't want her friend to be walking yet. Chichi protested at first, but was too exhausted to continue with her protests, so when Krillin put her down onto her bed, she just thanked him tiredly and went to sleep.

As for Erasa and Darrius, they walked slowly in hopes to not run into Vegeta when he was putting Gohan to bed. As soon as they got into their room, Vegeta quickly pushed past them, walking towards his own room. The twins glanced at each other and quickly walked into their room, and they saw Gohan on his stomach, his tail lying on one of his legs.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to take a nap," Darrius declared, taking his shirt off and jumping into bed.

Erasa nodded. "I'm going to do that homework that Chichi gave us," Erasa told her brother, taking a folder, a pencil, and a sharpener out from her backpack. **(A/N: when school is out, Chichi schools them along with Gohan)**

Darrius' eyes bulged out, jumping back out of bed and digging through his backpack for his folder. "Crap, I forgot about that!" he exclaimed, pulling his folder and a pencil out of the backpack.

They continued on with their homework for all the general subjects that they had (math, language arts, science, social studies) as they spoke quietly. Soon, while they were doing their math homework, Gohan woke from his hour-long nap.

"Rase? What'd you get for #13?" Darrius questioned his sister, only looking up from his paper to glance at Erasa.

"Uh," she glanced down at her paper, and then turned back to her brother, saying, "I got x=18.3. What about you?"

Gohan groaned, interrupting Darrius from being able to speak. The twins glanced at each other before looking at their best friend. The demisaiyan stretched his limbs out and opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

Erasa snorted. "You're in our room, idiot."

Gohan sat up slowly, glaring tiredly at the blonde girl. "Shut up, Rase. What time is it? Last time I checked, it was, like, 11:30."

"You didn't sleep for long. It's only 1 PM," Darrius reassured.

The demisaiyan chuckled. "Dang, Vegeta terrified me! He threatened to rip my tail off," he told his friends, glaring at the floor and stroking his tail at the last bit.

The dark-blue haired boy shrugged. "He had to motivate you somehow, Gohan."

"I guess you're right. I did run for hours because whenever I slowed down, he yelled at me, laughing, that he would rip my tail off slowly." He shivered, stroking his tail. "If Vegeta had been serious and was able to rip off my tail, I wouldn't be able to stand for hours."

Then, the three kids fell into a comfortable silence, with Gohan deep in thought, and the twins working on their homework.

Gohan was thinking about his practice with Vegeta, trying to calculate exactly how long he had been in higher gravity with Vegeta out of boredom. _Let's see. We messed up the kitchen around 8:30, after breakfast. Immediately after, Bulma sent me to the gravity room. I checked the time before he turned the gravity up because of that clock above the door. I think it was... 8:35? No, it couldn't be, because I remember him giving me a long lecture on why he was the strongest. So maybe it was... 8:45 AM? Yeah, probably, knowing Vegeta. So I was in heavier gravity for 2 hours and 45 minutes. How did I get here, anyway? Vegeta couldn't have carried me because... oh wait! He did carry me, surprisingly. Did I thank him? Yes, I did. I said, "Thanks..."_

His eyes widened. "How am I not dead yet?" he questioned loudly.

"I honestly have no idea," the twins responded in unison. He furrowed his eyebrows together when he got a response, not realizing that he was speaking aloud. _I called Vegeta 'uncle Vegeta' and he didn't torture, then murder me?_ Gohan then smiled. _Maybe he's warming up to me?_

The demisaiyan just sighed and stood up, stretching. "I think that I should go take a shower."

Erasa pinched her nose and stuck her tongue out in mock disgust. "Yeah, Gohan, you stink! When was the last time you took a shower?"

Gohan pouted. "Meanie."

Darrius chuckled. "She's got a point, man. Between training and passing out every few hours, when have you had the chance to shower?"

He just shrugged. _They are right, to be fair. I haven't showered since Earth. _Then he shook his head. "Where are the towels?"

The twins pointed in unison at the closet, making Gohan laugh a bit as he walked up to the closet door. The onyx-eyed boy raised an eyebrow. "Since when did we have a closet?"

They shrugged and went back to doing their homework. Gohan shook his head at his friends before opening the closet door. Inside were outfits that looked like what Erasa, Darrius, and Gohan himself wore (respectively). He looked through the closet before looking up, seeing a shelf with towels and blankets on it.

He tried to reach for it with all his might (he even tried going on his tippy-toes), but although he was tall, he couldn't reach it. He sighed, and began floating three inches into the air. Now, he could reach the towel, and he grabbed one before floating back down onto the ground. _Oh well, I'll grow those inches in a couple of years._

He looked over to his friends as he closed the door, and he saw that they weren't paying attention. A mischievous grin graced his lips as an idea came to his mind. "I'll be in the bathroom if you guys need me," he called out, and jogged out of the room, making their papers fly up into the air, and float down like a leaf falling from a tree.

One of Erasa's eyes twitched, "GOHA-" she began shouting before her brother's hand fell over her mouth. She looked at him and saw that he had a finger on his lips, and she remembered what their godmother had demanded of them. Chichi had told them to be quiet, and of course they weren't going to even _think _about defying that rule.

Darrius' hand slowly fell from his sister's mouth, and he looked over at the table where they were working. "I think we should finish our homework."

The blonde-haired preteen rolled her eyes and went back to her work as her brother did the same.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took, like, three weeks for me to post. I kept trying to edit it, since I know I'm _really _bad at pacing my stories. Well, as I wrote on the top, I'm going to _TRY_ to post a new chapter every other week. Bye guys, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
